


Sweater Weather

by LirilaiNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, bunker destiel, so fluffy you might die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirilaiNatural/pseuds/LirilaiNatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short death-by-fluff that I'm uploading 'cus I've not posted in a while, and I've got a longer one coming soon for you all.</p>
<p>Cas likes sweaters that smell of Dean, what can I say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

Castiel pulled the sweater over his head. It was old, and worn, and smelled like Dean. Cas had found it in one of the drawers in the Bunker, he wasn't sure if it was Sam's or Dean's, but either way it was big and baggy and if he wanted to he could pull it over his knees.

He knew this because he'd already tried. 

He'd also snuck it into the bottom of Dean's duffel a couple of times to make sure it smelt of him for when he was having a bad day. 

Today wasn't that bad, but Dean and Sam had been gone on a hunt for a couple of hours and weren't sure when they'd be back, so Cas had pulled the sweater out and tugged it on. 

Plus it was cold in the bunker today. It was getting closer to fall and that meant the heating in the bunker had to be adjusted, but they just hadn't got around to it yet. So big, baggy sweaters were the next best thing. 

Kevin seemed to share the sentiment as he was wandering around in a monkey onesie complete with a tail and hood with a monkey face on. 

Cas sighed and curled up on his bed with a book, he tucked his knees to his chest and pulled the jumper's sleeves down as he snuggled under the blanket to read until Dean and Sam got back. 

\------ 

There was a crashing sound as the door to the bunker got thrown open hours later and Dean shouted "honies, we're hooooome!" through the corridors, Castiel heard Kevin laugh and shout a hello from the main room, Sam laughing as well as he shut the door. 

Sam stayed in the main room talking to Kevin as Dean came and found Cas. Castiel grinned and stood up from his bed as he saw Dean in the doorway, the sweater's sleeves dropped over his hands as he pushed himself up, and he gripped them in his hands as he waved a hello to Dean. 

Dean's grin softened as he saw Cas bundled in the old sweater, and he let out a quiet laugh at Cas shuffling around as he realised he was wearing it. 

"I wondered where that had gone, it's perfect for these lazy fall evenings," Dean smiled and stepped closer to Castiel, who blushed and ducked his head, playing with the cuffs of the sweater as he mumbled an agreement. 

Dean laughed softly and scooped Cas into his arms, nuzzling into his neck and kissing him gently as Cas squirmed and laughed, trying to push Dean away but also hug him back at the same time. 

Dean continued to tickle Cas' neck with his nose and lips, slowly moving him backwards towards the bed and earning a startled yelp out of Cas when he dropped him back onto it. Dean wrapped Cas up in the blanket and made the shorter man laugh loudly as he wriggled to escape. Dean kept up the tickling through the blanket, causing Cas to shout and laugh louder. 

Sam stuck his head around the door, "Dean, leave the poor guy alone," he grinned, "movie tonight?" 

"Sure Sammy, any theme?" Dean grinned as Cas continued to giggle and wriggle under Dean's relentless tickling while nodding at Sam that he'd be there too. 

"Whatever we want, I'll put titles in a hat, don't tire Cas out too much!" 

Castiel blushed as Sam walked back to the main room and Dean winked at him, the smile never leaving his face as he leant down to kiss Cas gently. Cas sighed happily and kissed back, stopping his wriggling to focus on the feel of Dean's lips on his. 

Dean unwrapped Cas and pulled him upright, he moved the blanket then flopped onto Cas' bed, leaning against the headboard and patting the space next to him for Cas to join him. Castiel smiled and crawled under the flap of blanket Dean was holding up, snuggling into the side of the hunter and sighing happily again. Dean removed his jacket and outer shirt, wrapping his arms around Castiel as they snuggled together under the blanket. 

Drawing patterns up Dean's arms, Cas watched as goosepimples appeared where his fingers met Dean's skin. He traced absent-mindedly as he sank into the warmth radiating from the body next to him and fiddled with the sleeve of the sweater with his other hand. 

Cas's head was cushioned on Dean's shoulder, his eyes half closed with sleepy happiness as Dean kissed the top of his head and started to card one hand through Cas' hair. 

Dean laughed quietly as Castiel almost purred under the attention, Cas blushed but pushed his head into Dean's hand to make him continue the stroking. Dean shuffled them both down so they were laying down properly, their bodies slotting together easily and curling up in a tangle of legs and arms. 

Cas's head moved onto Dean's chest and he closed his eyes fully as he felt the steady breaths Dean took relax him more. Dean traced his hand up Cas' arm over the top of the sweater and smiled as Cas hummed happily. Dean buried his nose in Cas' hair and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and smiling into the soft locks as he nuzzled the top of Cas' head and kissed it gently. 

Cas' hand found Dean's hip and rested there, gently stroking his thumb across the patch of skin that was bared from the way Dean slid them down the bed. 

Dean slipped one hand up Castiel's sweater and rubbed his back gently in circles, Castiel slowly becoming boneless underneath the soft massage and yawning against Dean's chest, turning his head further into it as if to hide the action. 

"Sleepy?" 

"Very, you left early and I couldn't rest afterwards." 

"Sorry, angel." Dean kissed the top of his head again and Cas snuffled happily, snuggling closer to Dean and kissing his chest through his shirt. 

Dean tilted Cas' head up and kissed him gently, moving their lips slowly and letting their tongues press their full lengths together as they twined slowly around each other's mouths. Dean's hand cupped Cas' jaw as Cas continued to gently stroke Dean's hip and the two of them smiled into the kiss. 

They kissed so slowly that they didn't even need to break for breath, both their chests rising and falling in opposition as they shared the air between them and sighed the other's name into their mouth. Dean's thumb traced across Cas' cheek like Cas' thumb traced across his hip, in time with the gentle swipes and sighs that the two were making. 

Dean rolled onto his side without breaking the kiss and pulled Cas closer by sliding his hand inside the sweater again, their legs twisting together more tightly as they both slotted together more the like the jigsaw pieces they felt like they were. 

Each a half to the other's whole. 

"I missed you, y'know," Dean mumbled as he continued to kiss Cas lazily. Cas mumbled an agreement and snuggled closer, neither of them bothering to make the kiss into anything more. They had time enough for that whenever they felt like it. 

Sam came into the room a few hours later to collect them for the film, only to find the two of them tangled together and sound asleep, smiles on both their faces and heads still close enough together to share their breath. 

He just smiled and shut the door quietly.


End file.
